Los Efectos de Alcohol
by Jumbiie Hana
Summary: Bueno sí, debía admitir que la pelirosa le gustaba... ¿Que pasa cuando están celebrando una fiesta y ciertas hermanas preparan unas bebidas con un "toque especial" para un pelinegro y una pelirosa? Alerta de un poco de Lemon (no tan explicito como Adicción) ¡al final hay un anuncio!


Kombawa! ^^ etto... OvO debo dejar de hacer tantos onee-shots x3! Kyaha~ xD pero bueno :3 aca vengo con un Semi-lemon~ digo semi porque no lo narro explicitamente Óvò lo se ¿Raro en mi? Dx gomen... ah y les traigo una noticia~ pero esa al final del fin ^^ a leer òwó

* * *

**LOS EFECTOS DEL ALCOHOL**

Disclaimer: Soul Eater no me pertenece.

Amanece en Death City, la sonrisa burlona del maldito sol carcajeándose de todos. La leve luz que entraba por sobre las cortinas blancas de una habitación de paredes blanco perla, en la habitación yacía en el piso un desarreglado traje negro y a su lado un vestido lila claro. En esa misma habitación en el centro, hay una cama. Muy bonita deberé agregar. Con unas sabanas blanco hueso pero en esa cama hay dos notorios bultos entre esos sobre sale una cabellera negra con toques blancos.

El, Death the Kid, quiere empezar a abrir sus ojos pero tanto la resaca como el cansancio se lo impedirían. Pero… aun con sus ojos cerrados se preguntaba el porqué de su cansancio. Se volteo para evitar que el sol le pegara en la cara. Al hacerlo, sintió como la punta de una nariz choco contra la suya haciendo que perezosamente abriera los ojos. Ahí estaba frente a él, Chrona Makenshi.

Eso lógicamente no cuadraba en su mente, si debía admitir que le atraía la chica, es una joven de bonito físico, sin mencionar las peligrosas caderas que posee, un color peculiar de cabello, pero ¿Qué demonios hacia el con ella en una cama? Si, hay que admitir que cualquier tonto se daría cuenta de lo que pasa… la noche anterior intimaron a sus 18 años.

Se sonrojo furiosamente al imaginarse estar sobre la chica así fue como su mente a recordar los sucesos de la noche anterior.

**FLASH BACK**

Todos estaban en la gran mansión de Kid, el motivo de la fiesta era que Maka y Soul anunciaron su relación oficialmente por eso era la fiesta. Liz y Patty habían traído unas 15 cajas de cervezas ¿para ellas? No, para todos un poco.

-Y-Yo no t-tomo…- dijo Chrona alejando la cerveza que le habían dado  
-ah no, Chrona, tomas porque tomas ¿vale?- dijo Liz regañándola  
-p-pero…-  
-Patty ven a la cocina conmigo- dijo Liz llevándose a su hermana a la cocina

Justo en ese momento Black*Star se subió a la mesa de Kid.

-YO EL GRANDIOSO BLACK*STAR LES HARA UN ANUNCIO ASI QUE PONGAME ATENCION MORTALES NYAHAHAHA- grito entusiasmado  
-¿Qué es?- pregunto Kid encabronado porque Black*Star estaba pisando su simétrica mesa  
-NYAHAHAHAHA YO EL DIOS SUPREMO, BLACK*STAR TIENE POR DIOSA SUPREMA A TSUBAKI NYAHAHAHAHA- rio estrepitosamente haciendo sonrojar a Tsubaki  
-genial- dijo Maka sonriéndoles  
-si cool, ya te haces hombre- bromeo Soul

En la cocina Liz y Patty preparaban unas bebidas

-Black*Star esta con Tsubaki, Soul con Maka… ayudémosles un poquito a Kid y a Chrona- sonrió pícaramente Liz  
-hai Onee-chan, acá están- dijo Patty pasándole a su hermana unos polvos  
-afrodisiaco, será bueno-

En la sala de estar todos reían por las idioteces que hacia Black*Star y Ragnarok. Hace un tiempo se hicieron muy amigos.

-hahaha, chicos ya paren- decía Maka al borde de las lagrimas de risa  
-hahaha, hay que admitir que son cómicos juntos- dijo Soul sentado a la par de Maka  
-ya volvimos~- dijo Liz sonriendo amenamente  
-KYAHAHAHAHAHAA-  
-¿Qué hacían?- pregunto Kid alzando una ceja  
-unas bebidas- respondió con simpleza  
-¿mas cerveza?-  
-si, ¡el que beba mas moverá los cuadros de Kid!- grito Liz riéndose  
-HAI- gritaron todos menos Kid quien estaban en su rincón y Chrona que se lamentaba por Shinigami

Todos empezaban a tomar incansablemente, Chrona se animo con dos mínimas cervezas. Soul ya estaba por la decima y diciendo incoherencias mientras Maka iba por la quinta, Black*Star estaba desmayado con unas veinte latas alrededor suyo, Tsubaki no había querido tomar, Kid se animo y empezó a beber para hacer que no movieran sus preciados cuadros.

-b-bueno hip e-es hora de i-irnos hip c-cuiden d-de hip Chrona- dijo Maka semi borracha llevándose a Soul arrastrado  
-buenas noches chicos- dijo la sobria de Tsubaki mientras cargaba a un borracho Black*Star y Ragnarok

Las Thompson iban a poner en marcha su plan con un Kid semi borracho y una tímida pero semi ebria Chrona, la cual llevaba ya 10 cervezas sin saber la razón y Kid… pues por su depresión de moverle sus cuadros se tomo mas de 20 cervezas.

-es hora Patty, están lo suficientemente borrachos para tomar nuestras bebidas- dijo Liz pícaramente  
-hai- dijo Patty sacando de la refrigeradora dos cervezas

Ambas llegaron a la sala para ver a Kid queriendo manosear a Chrona y esta intentando vanamente detenerlo

-S-Shinigami-kun hip, n-no s-se hip como hip lidiar con t-tus hip m-manos- dijo Chrona sonrojada por el alcohol y la pena  
-bésame~ hip ¡Chrona!- dijo Kid notoriamente borracho  
-Oí chicos~ tomen esto dicen que es bueno- dijo Liz a lo que ambos chicos la miraron vacilantes, tomaron la botella y de un solo trago se la acabaron  
-¿no tienes mas de hip estas?- dijo Kid  
-¡claro! Patty trae dos más- dijo Liz pícaramente  
-s-saben hip bien~- dijo Chrona mientras intentaba vanamente sacar una mínima gota de la bebida

Empezaron con 2 de esas bebidas tan picantes y ricas que les dieron Liz y Patty, luego 4, luego 8…

-agh~ d-debo i-ir a-al baño…- dijo Chrona sonrojada sentía un calor horrible en su intimidad  
-¡iré a hip arriba!- grito Kid tratando de disimular la notoria erección que tenia entre sus pantalones

-es hora- dijo Liz pícaramente  
-¡hai!- le secundo Patty

En el baño Chrona se deshizo de su vestido, sentía un calor insoportable y quería que alguien le aliviara. Era tan molesto y a la vez le gustaba. Empezó a recorrer su cuerpo con sus manos cuando iba a llegar a su intimidad tocaron a la puerta del baño.

En el cuarto de Kid, este estaba tirando en su cama tratando de calmar la molesta y palpitante erección. Esta noche no iba a dormir en paz. Se levanto y se quito los pantalones, se sentía avergonzado. Para cualquier hombre es normal estar erecto pero para el no. Entonces tocaron a su puerta, borracho y tambaleante abrió. Para encontrarse a Chrona con escasa ropa y sonrojada. Se deleito la pupila.

Miro a la peli rosa, con un pijama rosa trasparente **(N/A: en mi país vulgarmente hablando es un babi doll)** que resaltaba sus curvas. No aguanto más. Cerro la puerta que estaba tras ellos y acorralo a la chica.

Sin vacilar, la empezó a besar salvajemente y ella le correspondía el beso. Chrona desabrocho los botones del saco de Kid, quien lo arrojo junto con la camisa blanca. Las manos de Kid recorrían los muslos expuestos de Chrona llevando una de sus piernas a su cintura, rozando sus intimidades soltando gemidos de satisfacción. Kid la apego más a su cuerpo para llevarla a su cama. Donde el continuo besando salvajemente, sus lenguas danzaban y sentían el sabor del otro. Era embriagante para ambos, pero ambos deseaban llegar más lejos.

Kid se deshizo de la pieza de ropa de Chrona dejándola, básicamente, como Dios la trajo al mundo. Empezó a acariciar sus pechos mientras que las manos de Chrona se detuvieron en el bulto que salía del bóxer de Kid. Empezó a jalar el bulto haciendo que Kid se estremeciera, Chrona se empezó a deshacer del bóxer para mostrar un erecto y palpitante miembro. Kid se sintió cohibido por la mirada de Chrona, Kid llevo un dedo al clítoris de Chrona haciendo que esta soltara un gemido. Kid dirigió su boca a la intimidad de la chica lamiéndola, Chrona llevo sus manos al cabello de Kid, le gustaba la sensación y con quien la estaba pasando.

Alejo su boca de la intimidad de Chrona para verla, estaba frente a el la chica que le gustaba básicamente confesándosele y rogándole que se hicieran uno. Salió de su marea de pensamiento al sentir las manos de Chrona en su miembro. Ella empezó a jalar y Kid a echar su cabeza hacia atrás junto con sus ojos, esa sensación era excitante, de repente sintió húmedo su miembro. Dirigió su vista a Chrona quien estaba succionando con viveza el miembro del Shinigami. Dejo de hacerlo y gano un gruñido molesto de Kid.

Ella le miro con ojos suplicantes, él se preparo para penetrarla. La miro a los ojos y ella asintió, lo primero en hundir en ella fue la cabeza de su miembro, el calor que irradiaba era tan excitante que perdió la poca caballerosidad que le quedaba penetrándola de una sola estocada rompiendo así su virginidad. Se contuvo de moverse. Chrona soltó un grito y enterró sus uñas en la espalda de él. Estuvieron en esa posición por unos segundo cuando Chrona empezó a moverse, rogándole en silencio al Shinigami terminar lo que empezó.

Era un baile entre dos cuerpos, dos almas, dos sintonías. Dos personas que se estaban entregando su primera vez, ambos cuerpos aliviaron el extraño pero excitante calor que se extendía por sus cuerpos.

**FIN FLASH BACK**

-así que eso fue…- dijo Kid mirando a su compañera dormida- me pregunto porque estaba así- se volvió a recostar- al menos… pude estar con Chrona- se sonrió a si mismo, mientras dos brazos lo abrazaban como un peluche  
-Kid-kun~- dijo Chrona entre sueños

* * *

Que onda? ¿Te gusto? XD lo se han de estar pensando ¿que demonios quiere esta adicta al KxC? x3 bueno aca esta el siguiente comunicado:

Estoy aceptando Onee-shots~ UNICAMENTE KXC ^^ ¿Que quiere decir? OvO pues sencillo mis niñas/os

Veran, ando escasa de ideas para continuar lo que tengo empezado para Televisora Eater, Muñeca de Porcelana, Lo Nuevo Ayuda & Casi un Hechizo que son las que segun yo son recientemente actualizadas, las deje 24 o 25 dias sin Televisora Eater vv pero no se como continuar... well ese es no es el punto

Ahora si la razon: pues como anteriormente leyeron. Unicamente KIDXCHRONA no otras parejas soy un asco escribiendolas ¬¬ solo mandenme un PM con su idea, o una cancion que les gustaria que en un fic estuviera en un KXC (NO REGGETON¬¬) si no quieren no lo hagan xD solo informaba que acepto sugerencias para continuaciones, o para hacerles onee-shots o drabbles ^^

Sayoo~

* * *

_¿Review?_


End file.
